


Strangely acquainted bedfellows

by Chaotic_actualizationz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dom Handmaid, Dom/sub, Duscar finds out he enjoys being dommed by a sexy lady with time powers, F/M, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Somewhat canon divergent, There is plot at first then porn, Time Fuckery, Time Travel, weird time shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_actualizationz/pseuds/Chaotic_actualizationz
Summary: The Orphaner Dualscar and the Handmaid are closer than one would think, two pawns in fate's game that meet again and again. And they also fuck but we'll get to that later.





	Strangely acquainted bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangotastic/gifts).

> First fic on AO3 and my fill for my first Drone Season! This is the introduction to a bigger story detailing the past of the Orphaner and the Handmaid; yes there will be sex but there will also be a bit more plot to the story. More chapters coming soon!!

Born of violet blood and aristocracy, the Orphaner wielded his gun with pride. Tall, taller yet, and calloused, his ringed fingers held taut to the barrel as he stared down the crosshairs with a hawkish eye. His aim was sure and as a man of the sea, knew the roiling waves below and the star speckled sky above. His crew, loyal and hardy shiphands and underlings, worked hard to keep things in order, and served their captain as a dutiful crew should. Order and balance, and he was the one in control. Just as it should be. He was the captain and he was nigh royalty, his way was law and that was just how he liked it.

In his cabin, he found peace and respite by himself. He sat in his study by candle light, inked lusus quill gliding across the parchment. The leather bound journal was worn, pages yellowed and written with care. Some entries were old drafts of reports to Her Imperious Condescension, others were mundane rambles of the regularities and chance happenstances of the day. And in the middle of scrawling out a memo, he stopped mid-sentence and froze.

There was a new presence near, so foreign and yet so strangely familiar... His heart pounded and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The Orphaner stood from his desk and whirled around, knocking over an open vial of ink to spill onto the desk and dribble to the floor. Instinctively, he reached for Ahab's Crosshairs, propped up against the side of his bureau, and pulled it into his grasp.

A slight, willowy woman dressed in an ornate green robe, twin wands seething with energy clutched in her fists was what greeted him. The air around her crackled and smoldered with energy, and her maroon tinted face was pulled into a scowl. Great Orphaner Dualscar tensed and bared his teeth, finger tracing the trigger of his long gun.

"Who are you, and what purpose do you have in my quarters?" He spoke in a smooth baritone, gun raised and at the ready. Vague memories of curled horns and almond eyes came to him, unearthed from a previously forgotten recess of his mind.

The woman laughed, a sound akin to chimes in the wind. "I take it you don't remember, me." She spoke. "We are more acquainted than you recall, oh Orphaner. Kneel for me," she purred, approaching him with the lightest of footsteps.

Her eyes burned with the searing glow of twin suns, bright enough to blind the eyes of a lesser man. Lithe and poised, she stared up at him, much much shorter than him but still with an air of power and dominance. In any other situation, she'd be below him. Her rust red blood, bottom of the hemp spectrum barring the occasional mutant. It was almost ironic, despite being of the most lowly blood, this woman, this demoness, commanded his submission.

"And why should I?"  
"Why not?"

And despite his pride and better judgement, the Orphaner felt compelled entertain the whims of the strange woman, if only to exercise that he was the one who had the reins and not her. He bowed onto his knees, and lifted his chin up to stare back at her, thick eyebrows furrowed. She only grinned, those entrancing eyes of hers leering back down to him, and she reached a hand out to graze against the twin scars marring his face.

"We'll meet again, oh Orphaner."

And, without warning, she vanished, leaving Dualscar to stare at the space where she stood mere moments before him. It wasn't until that moment that he realized he'd been face to face with the hand of time, the wily demoness, and perhaps, the most frightening realization, that he didn't enjoy control as much as he convinced himself that he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
